One Piece: Storm of the Century
by MentosgoBoom
Summary: With the One Piece still sitting at the end of the Grand Line, many pirates set off to search for their dreams. With a storm brewing, the war predicted years ago inches closer and closer. Twin Pirates Lyle and Levi and their crew end up stuck right in the middle of it all during their search for the great treasure.
1. The Twin Pirates

So here we go. Onto the story I've been planning for close to a year. A lot's changed from the start and I can guarantee that more will change by the end. I don't have much to say. I'm going to try to get at least one chapter a week, but being in college, tests or essays might come up and slow down the update. However, on Fridays I don't have any classes, so that will be the best time for me to write. Other than that all I have to say is that this story will follow most of One Piece since I keep up with the manga every week. There may be spoilers here and there, but at least not for a while. As for the timeframe, I haven't really decided, but I'm thinking this will take place around five to seven years after Marineford, which would be three to five years after where One Piece is now. 

Other than that I don't have much else to say for now. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter One: The Twin Pirates: The Dawn of a New Adventure  
><span>

* * *

><p>The sun shined down through the clouds on the small island known as Wall Island. As a small island in the North Blue, there wasn't much on the island, other than trees and snow. One of the small island's few saving graces was its marketplace, which sold a collection of winter clothes, which were obviously in high demand on the cold islands of the North Blue.<p>

"No, I told you already, I don't want any pears." the girl said, staring at the shopkeeper in disbelief. "I need a damn coat. Its freezing here."

"Coat? Three hundred beli for my cheapest coat." The older man stated behind the counter, holding up a tattered coat which seemed to be made of a combination of ten or more different coats.

"Three hundred? For that piece of crap? I don't even have a hundred." The girl ran a hand through her rather short dark red hair, sighing. "Look, cut me a break. I'm gonna die out here without something decent."

"No deals." the old man said, before looking back up at the man. "You need coat yes?"

"That's what I've been saying."

"You deal with Yeti problem, I give you free coat." The old man said. "Only one in the forest has been killing other animals. Ruins their pelts so I can't make more coats."

The girl sighed, staring at the shopkeeper. "How about you give me a coat. A damn good one! And I'll go deal with your yeti problem." The man smiled, reaching under the counter and pulling out a fur-lined dark blue coat. Instantly she snatched the coat and pulled it on, rubbing her arms in order to warm up quicker. "Consider it done old man."

"Try no to end up dead."

"Shut up old man." the girl said, grabbing one of the pears sitting on the counter as he walked out.

Inside a inn on the island, another man shot up, looking around. "Shit. Levi's gonna kill me." Next to him, the sheets rose and a dark-haired woman sat up, looking around.

"What was that Lyle?"

Lyle, looked at the other woman, standing up slowly. "Nothing. Just gotta go find my sister so we can get ready." He quickly pulled on his coat and boots, smiling as he pulled a cap over his short, dark red hair. "She couldn't have gotten far." He grabbed his pack and the sheathed sword that laid next to it up, attaching the sword to his belt and pulling the pack onto his back.

"Wait!" the woman said, staring at him. "When can I see you again?"

"Honestly?" Lyle asked, grinning. "Check the papers soon." With that statement, the boy was off, running out into town. He quickly made his way into the market, staring at the coat store. "I did steal Levi's coat so she probably came here."

The second Lyle poked his head in, the old man jumped up, staring at him. "You no kill the yeti yet? Give back coat then!"

"Yeti? What the hell are you screaming about old man?"

"You came in here hour or two ago looking for a coat with no money so I give you one to kill yeti." The old man stared at him for a second, before shaking his head. "But what happened to your." He held his hands over his chest, causing Lyle to burst out laughing.

"Sorry pops, that was my twin sister Levi you're screaming about. I'm just looking for her so we can get going."

The old man stared at him for a second, slowly noticing that Lyle's hair was slightly shorter than his sisters's though the two hair the same green eyes, even if Lyle's were filled with more excitement than Levi's. Other than that the two were exactly the same height, with Levi being skinnier than her brother only slightly. "I sent her to woods to kill yeti."

"Thanks pops!" Lyle said, grinning as he ran out the door. However, as he walked out the door, he ran straight into a much larger man. "Shit sorry."

"Don't be sorry Lyle." the man said, glaring down at him. "That's not going to help you now." Upon taking a second look at the man, Lyle quickly recognized him as the boyfriend of the girl he was with earlier.

"Well shit you caught me Trent." Lyle grinned, waving slightly to the three men standing behind Trent, each carrying a sword or club. "I see you brought the whole gang."

"We're tired of your crap Lyle. This ends today."

"I've only been here for four days. Plus we bonded at the bar last night." Lyle said, grinning slightly.

"You got me drunk and then stole my girl." Trent stared down at him, practically seething with rage.

"Honestly, yes I did, but c'mon, it wasn't that bad was it?" Lyle grinned yet again but it seemed as if Trent had finally reach his breaking point. He quickly pulling his arm back and swung at the shorter man, eye's widening when his fist failed to connect with a face.

Lyle hadn't even dodge, he was simply gone. The second Trent went to punch him, the boy had up and dissipated. "Where'd he go? Find him!" The three men quickly turned in opposite directions, looking for the smaller man when Lyle could be heard chuckling. Trent stared straight up to the roof of the coat shop, frowning. "How the hell did you get up there."

Lyle grinned from his perch, staring down at the man. "You look much shorter up here."

"Quit screwing with me."

"'Kay" Within an instant, Lyle had disappeared and re-appeared right in front of the four men, grinning yet again. "Ya see, I ate the Jump-Jump Fruit. So one minute I'm here." Lyle quickly dissipated again, popping up in the middle of the four. "The next I'm here."

Trent glared at him, pulling out his own club. "Kill 'em" Lyle sighed and drew his own sword, his grin slightly growing.

"Parade Flash." With several seconds, Lyle jumped all over the middle of the four, each time jumping out to quickly slash at one of them. His image flashed from here to there, but whenever one of the men got a lock on him, he was already gone. After several seconds he finally appeared in the middle of the four. "Well that was much easier that Malick on Corroway Island." The four men instantly dropped to the group, weapons landing next to them. Lyle stared as some kind of law enforcement started to make his way towards him. "Time to get Levi." With that statement, he was gone.

Levi grumbled to herself, looking around the forest. She pulled the coat closer to her body as she dragged herself through the snow, pulling the hood up. "Yeti my ass. What an old nut." She rested her hand against a large rock, frowning. "Great... no yeti and I'm lost in these frozen woods."

Something behind her growled rather loudly as it slowly made its way closer. "That better be a damn yeti..." The second Levi went to turn around a large white fist slammed into her chest, sending her flying through the snow. She groaned slightly, glaring at the large creature who growled again at her. It was pure white and stood nearly nine feet tall, with the face of an angry gorilla. "That would have broken a few ribs if I didn't react fast enough..." she muttered, lifting up her coat and shirt, staring at the cracked stone that covered her lower abdomen.

"This fruit gets better and better every day." The yeti let out a rather loud roar as it started to run straight for her. Levi reach towards the tree next to her, resting her hand against it. Within an instant, what seemed to be bark covered her hand. Levi jumped back as the yeti slammed it fist into the ground, before bringing her own fist down on the yeti's head.

"Wood Hammer!" The yeti fell back, growling slightly at the attack, though it didn't seem to be phased much. "Great..." Levi muttered, lunging for the rock again, slamming her hand into the rock just as the Yeti hit her again. Once again the stone cracked, though it managed to protect her from any major damage. The rock quickly made its way to her hand, this time to attack. The yeti let out another mighty roar as it lunged at her, Levi quickly drove her fist deep into the yeti's abdomen just before it could attack her again. "Stone Pillar."

That seemed to be more than enough as the yeti collapsed immediately after the attack. Levi glared down at it, before falling backwards herself, shaking her head. "It takes up way to much energy to be worth it."

"Nice job sis." Lyle grinned as he popped up next to him. "I loved the part where the yeti laid you on your ass." Levi rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she pushed herself up, wiping the snow off her coat.=.

"We found Old Harper's treasure and you had your fun." she muttered, thinking about the small amount of gold the duo had found in the forest. "Can we get going? I wanna get to the next island before the blizzard starts."

"Sure Levi, let's get going. Won't want to disappoint anyone now would we? Plus I heard some crazy story about this guy one of the nearby marine bases took out." Lyle said as the two began to head towards their small boat which sat out on the docks. "Apparently he's killed nearly fifty people in the North Blue alone. It took six captains to take him down."

"I heard the same story." Levi muttered, shaking her head as she stepped onto the boat. "Except it was ten people and two captains. What's your point?"

Lyle's grin widened as he pushed the small boat off the docks. "I also heard he's a master navigator. Something we definitely need for our crew." Levi frowned as he turned towards her brother, who had lowered the sails.

"I hope this doesn't mean-"

Lyle quickly cut her off. "Damn right it does. Let's head towards the closest island to the marine base. Cape Hooper."

"Shit... this is going to become such an annoyance..."


	2. The Marine on Cape Hooper

Well here's your surprise. Two chapters to start the story. Plus I've already started the next chapter so that will be three in one week hopefully. Now you've seen the two 'Captains.' Yep, they're both technically the captain of the crew since they're twins. Other than that I made a slight hint on the first crew member, but I won't spoil too much since that person won't show up for three or so more chapters. Other than that, I've got a bunch more planned for the next few chapters so keep reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Chapter Two: The Marine on Cape Hooper: Levi's Devil Fruit revealed?

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there?"<p>

"Do I look like a damn navigator to you?" Levi asked, holding up the map as he glared at her brother. The winds had begun to get worse and it was much colder than before. "Isn't that why we're on this wild goose chase? For this crappy navigator?"

"You really need to work on the stick up your ass Levi." Lyle muttered, smiling as he stared towards the left. "I found Cape Hooper." Levi squinted as she stared at the small island approaching. The island wasn't much, other than the giant light house.

"What do you know." Levi muttered, shaking her head. "You are good for something." Lyle simply smiled as the two lowered the sail and quickly rowed towards the island, the lighthouse growing bigger and bigger as they got closer.

"That sure is something." Lyle muttered, staring up. Levi glared at him as she continued to row. The small boat quickly hit the docks, finally allowing the two to step off onto land. "Y'know I hate that thing. If one of us falls in, who's gonna go get us?"

"I'd let you drown."

"Love you too." Lyle muttered, looking around. Unlike the previous island, this one had no marketplace, so it had little to offer any passing through tourists. Other than a large bar in the center of town the island was mostly civilians, likely farmers when its not snowing like this. As the two walked through the town, a man quickly ran out to greet them, a coat draped over his shoulders.

"You two must be crazy for sailing in this blizzard." he yelled at them, waving them over. "Follow me to the inn. I own the place so you can get quite the deal." With that statement the man turned, heading back towards the building next to them. Lyle smiled at his sister, pushing her forward slightly.

The two quickly walked into the man's inn, finding him already standing in front of the desk. He had short dark hair and stood at least a foot taller than the twins. He had a long sleeve dress shirt on along with a tie, and had begun to smoke the second they walked in. "Welcome to Emilio's Inn. You're the only guests we've got since your the only one's stupid enough to travel in that storm."

"I consider that a compliment." Lyle muttered, earning a nudge from his sister. "Are we really the only ones here?"

"Only official guests. Some lunatic rampaged through town a few days ago. We needed the marines to take him out and he messed one up pretty good. She's still out cold in one of our rooms. Probably won't wake up for another day." Emilio muttered, shaking his head. "Now how do you want to pay?"

"Yeah about that-" Lyle stated, before Levi quickly cut him off, pulling out a small piece of paper. She showed the paper to the man, revealing it as a bounty poster for a man named Forest Bandit Fuller. Underneath the man's name and picture was a bounty, specifically 5,000,000 beli.

"This man is on this island isn't he?"

Emilio quickly slipped a pair of glasses on, staring intently at the picture. "Yep. He's somewhere in the forest. The marines were too busy with the other lunatic to worry about some small thief. What of him?"

Levi placed the poster down on the man's desk, reaching over and grabbing a room key. "We'll bring him to you tomorrow. I'll even let you keep the change." With that statement she walked off, heading towards the room listed on the key. Lyle shrugged as he turned and walked off, heading towards the bar in town.

Once the door was closed and she was sure nobody was following, Levi smirked, tossing the small bag of coins she had pocketed when she reach over Emilio's desk. Of course he'll probably notice, but by then she'll have easily taken care of the bandit and repaid him twice as much as before. Quickly counting the money, she looked around the room, which wasn't much. Just two small beds, an old chair, and a toilet. Yeah the toilet was just siting in the corner of the room.

"No wonder nobody stays here." She muttered, quickly opening up the window. "If Lyle told me there'd be a damn blizzard I would have packed more clothes. Oh wait, that's right, they ran us out of town." She quickly stepped out the window, staring at a clothing store across the street, which happened to be right next to a small burger shop.

The second she stepped into the shop, another woman practically tackled her to the floor. "I saw what you did." The woman who sat behind the counter looked up for a second, slightly confused. She apparently deemed the situation as too much effort and returned to her paper.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi muttered, glaring at the woman who sat on top of her. The woman had long jet black hair and blue eyes, being roughly as tall as Levi was herself. Though, none of that really mattered to her after she saw the symbol on the woman's white cap. The Marines.

"You stole all of Emilio's money." the girl said, smiling down at her. "Now why would someone do such a thing?"

"If I freeze, then there's no way I'll be able to pay for my room." Levi muttered, shaking her head. She glared at the woman, slowly easing her hand to her pocket. "How about you get the hell off of me?"

The marine grinned again. "I dunno. Stealing is a pretty serious crime."

"So is ignoring your doctors orders." the marine frowned, looking towards the bandages wrapped around her stomach. She quickly jumped off Levi, helping her up. Levi glared at her slightly as she dusted herself off.

"So what's your name klepto?"

Levi frowned at the nickname, quickly picking up a dark orange scarf she liked from one of the shelves. "Levi."

"Got a last name?"

"Stede." The girl's mocking tone was quickly getting on Levi's nerves and it was getting more and more apparent. The marine smiled, holding out her hand to the other girl.

"Marine Captain Corrie Kelsi." Levi slowly shook the girls hand, frowning slightly. She wondered how someone as innocent looking as this girl became a marine, let alone a Captain. Kelsi grinned as she quickly took the scarf from the other girl's hands. "Now I'm a marine, and you broke the law. But it seems like we've got a common interest."

"The bandit?" Levi asked, glaring slightly as her hand inched back towards her pocket.

Kelsi grinned as she slowly handed the scarf back to her. "Yep."

"And what is it that you want from me?" Levi began to make her way over to the counter in order to pay for the scarf. As the two woman approached the desk, the woman behind the counter slowly looked up, instantly sensing the tension between the two. If a single thing out of the ordinary were to happen, it was quite likely the two would kill each other right there.

"Simple. You catch the guy without destroying the island, and I'll let you go without a problem." Levi glared at the marine as she paid for the scarf, quickly wrapping it around her neck. Kelsi's smile didn't even begin to falter as the two began to walk out the door. As they walked out into the blizzard, Kelsi quickly buttoned her coat and Levi pulled her hood up.

"What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Kelsi asked, her grin widening as the two began to walk towards the forest. By the time they entered, Kelsi was incredibly excited. "You just have to show me what kind of Devil Fruit you use."

Levi's eyes widened slightly as she looked around. "Maybe you'll get to see." The duo quickly headed towards a large clearing, looking around a little.

"Here we are." Kelsi stated, slowly easing herself down so she could lean against a tree. Levi stared at her for a second, before looking around the clearing. Nothing but trees and snow just like everywhere in the North Blue in the winter.

"Fuller! I'm here to collect your bounty." Levi yelled, the disinterest in her voice easily showing as she looked back towards the marine, whose smile barely faltered. In an instant however, he attention was instantly diverted. An arrow shot out of the trees, heading straight for Levi's head. The girl barely managed to dodge, though the arrow did leave a nasty cut on her cheek. "Well... all mercy is gone now."

"This will be interesting." Kelsi muttered as Levi reach into her pocket, pulling out what seemed to be a small matchbook. "Matches? Well if its the Fire fruit I've seen that one already..." The marine pouted, slowly attempting to push herself up. "This isn't fun at all."

"You're dead now Fuller."

Kelsi quickly turned back to Levi, watching her light the match and hold it up against her other hand. "What is she doing?" The fire began to spread around her hand, before eventually surrounding her entire body.

"I ate the Take-Take Fruit." Levi muttered, staring at the confused marine. "Whatever I touch I can absorb and coat myself with it."

As Levi turned back to where the arrow can from, Kelsi grin grew exponentially as she stared at the other girl. "I can't wait to play with you girlie..."


End file.
